Zeed
Zeed (ジード, Zīdo) is an unique demon in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. Its name can be changed every time it is fused or when it changes form. Appearances * Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Zoma, Playable Character * Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Zoma Profile ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Zeed is created via fusing one to two conventional demons with the base ingredient, known as "Dolly Kadmon" (ドリー・カドモン). Zeed does not gain experience points in battle as well as other allied demons, but it will succeed the level of the ingredient demon, or the average level if two demons are applied in a Zoma fusion. The stat parameters will be two thirds of the sole ingredient demon or two thirds of the average of the two ingredients, either way, bonus stats will be granted to Zeed depending on which advanced (intermediate to late) form it takes. Unlike other demons created via fusion, Zeed can inherit all common spells regardless of the type of the spell. If the inherited skills exceed the skill capacity, the lower ranking spells/skills will be omitted. While the EXTRA skills cannot be inherited by other demons in fusion, Zeed can conditionally, depending on the advanced form it takes when fused with higher level demons. Zeed will always have maximum loyalty to the player and requires absolutely no Magnetite to be summoned or maintained. The primary drawback of Zeed is that it is extremely weak during a new moon, otherwise its elemental resistance attribute is based on how the player fuses it with other demons to define its advanced form. Zeed possesses the unique "humble" personality, which means he will always faithfully follow the player's command, but giving the "Go" command may render Zeed indecisive. Fusing Zeed at levels 30 to 59 will begin to derive its form into two categories, Intermediate Humanoid-Angelic and Intermediate Bestial-Draconic forms. At level 60 and onward, each intermediate category will further derive into an individual category, namely Late Humanoid, Late Angelic, Late Bestial and Late Draconic forms. Zeed could change its form into Hero or Warrior clan demons, this requires player to fuse a specific demon with Zeed above a specific level for the Hero demon, Warrior demons requires to be fused during new moon in addition. ''Card Summoner'' Zeed, along with Late Angelic Type 2, Draconic Type 1, Late Bestial Type 1, and Late Humanoid Type 2 are all cards belonging to the Zoma clan. Gallery Zouma_Zeed_stats.png|Zeed's base stats Zouma_Type_Sprites.png|Zeed's sprites in the line up of 2 Common forms, 2 Humanoid-Angelic forms, 2 Bestial-Dragonic forms, 2 late Humanoid forms, 2 late Angelic forms, 2 late Bestial forms, and 2 Draconic forms. Common Type 2.png|Common Type 2 Dragon-Beast_Type_1.png|Bestial-Draconic Type 1 Dragon-Beast_Type_2.png|Bestial-Draconic Type 2 Zouma_Angel-Types_1_and_2.jpg|Angelic Types 1 and 2. Zeed Card Summoner.GIF|Zeed in Card Summoner Draconic Form 1 Card Summoner.GIF|Draconic Form 1 in Card Summoner Late Angelic Form 2 Card Summoner.GIF|Angelic Type 2 in Card Summoner Trivia *Several of Zeed's evolved forms are used as the designs for the four bonus bosses included in the PSP version of Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner. Category:Protagonists Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Characters Category:Zoma Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons